


Draco's Second Visit

by i_grace3



Series: Draco's Weekly Visit [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cursed Child, Post Cursed Child, excuse my awful writing at the moment, i hate alevels, i promise the next one is better, it will get better, its s bad i have such bad writers block right now, plus i have loads of school work, this one is slow and boring sorry, writers block lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_grace3/pseuds/i_grace3
Summary: Draco's second visit to his cousin. And he finds that a simple 'how are you?' goes a long way with Delphi
Series: Draco's Weekly Visit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028475
Kudos: 5





	Draco's Second Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely awful. It's getting late, I'm tired, drowning in school work and have a huge amount of writers block so it's slow and very dull. i promise it gets better.
> 
> -Possible Trigger warning, mention of abuse-

Soon enough, Draco found himself walking up the stairs of Azkaban again. He still didn’t really want to be there. But he told himself it would be for the best. To keep both his mind and hers at rest. And give her some company that wasn’t just an Auror. She was human, she needed to see someone. She needed to have someone to talk to every once in a while. It had been about a month or so since he last saw Delphi. In that time he thought about what she said to him and allowed him to prepare a little more. He had tried to push down his anxiety of the situation, his hatred for her that had decreased slightly in the half an hour he spent in her presence. He tried to hide his weaknesses, his sensitivity on certain topics or times in his life that he did not wish to revisit. He was a complicated mix of emotions as he followed the Auror down the hallway again. It was still bleak and dreary and he knew why some people came out a very much different person as to who they went in as. The walls seem to suck any and all life and colour out of the souls in the building. He could just feel it; the whole place just felt lifeless and empty.   
The pair arrived outside Delphi’s cell where again, she was lying on her bunk, wrapped in a blanket. “Well, I wonder how many words you’ll get today.” The Auror chuckled, “I’ll leave you to it. Again, any problems, give me a shout.” And she walked away back down the hall. Draco took a seat on the stool and Delphi stirred a little. She sat up just as Draco sat down.   
“That was quick.” He laughed lightly, surprised it did not even take him to call her name to catch her attention.  
“I’ve been waiting all week.” She greeted him.   
“How come?”  
“It gets a little lonely. It’s nice to have a chat with someone who isn’t an Auror.”  
“I bet it is. They don’t seem like the nicest people.”  
“They used to take the piss out of me because I wouldn’t speak for months on end. They seemed to think that because I didn’t speak, I couldn’t hear. However, I heard every word they said about me.”  
“What did they say?”  
“Usual things you’d hear at school.”  
“You never went to Hogwarts how would you know?”  
“I did sneak in twice. I think it’s enough to take note of what the usual language is about someone they don’t particularly like.”  
There was a small pause between them. However, Draco soon broke the silence by asking a simple “How are you?”  
“Not too bad considering. And yourself?”  
“Alright I guess.”  
“Good.”  
Another pause. “Um, I was wondering if we could talk a bit about the family.” Draco again, soon broke the silence between them.  
“What do you mean, the family?”   
“You know, us being cousins and all that.”  
“Oh,” Delphi shrugged a little. “Alright then.”  
“You said you grew up with the Rowles?”  
“I did, yes.” Delphi’s small grin slipped off her face. Draco picked up on it quickly despite Delphi again, trying to hide herself.  
“They were pretty extreme Death Eaters. I can’t imagine what it must’ve been like.”  
“No, you can’t. You don’t want to.”  
Draco held his tongue for a moment. He had to choose his words carefully. He didn’t know if a specific one could trigger her. “Why’d you say that?” He finally came up with.  
“I practically didn’t exist to them, to anyone. I was invisible. But when Euphemia did take notice, it was never for a good reason. I’d get hurt either way.”  
“Hurt physically or-?”  
“She left scars on me. Physical and mental.” She stopped herself. “I’m sorry, I would rather we didn’t continue this conversation.”  
“Oh, okay, that’s fine.” Draco noted it in his head for later. “When did you leave her?”  
“It was my fourteenth birthday. Rudolphus Lestrange found me and told me about my parents. I thought he was nice. Nicer than Euphemia.”  
“You thought he was?”  
“It changed over time. He was no different than Euphemia, worse even.” She stopped again, realising how much she was spilling out. “I’d rather not discuss that either.”  
“Again, that’s fine. I’m not forcing you.” Draco tried his best to reassure her. “Just tell me if you want to.”  
“Thanks.” A small smile grew on her face. It was barely noticeable but enough for Draco to see it. It looked very much genuine, very much- human, making a little life come back to her face.   
“I haven’t seen you smile.” Draco chuckled a little.  
“I don’t all that much. I think the last time it was genuine was two years ago.”  
“What made you smile that time?”  
“Honestly, I think it was because I finally found a record I had been after for over a year. I had been trying to find a Pierce the Veil album for ages and I went into the shop and Casper, the guy who ran the shop managed to get it in for me. I always checked if he had it and he couldn’t find it at all. But then one day I remember going in as Bring me the Horizon just dropped an album. I just went in to pick it up and I went to pay and Casper bought it out from behind the counter. He finally got hold of three copies and he saved one for me.”  
“You had records?”  
“Yeah, Euphemia had a record player in the attic. I took it when I was ten and she never said anything so I assumed it was okay. I guess that was one good thing she did for me.”  
“Are they still there or?”  
“Apparently the Ministry confiscated them after they cleared my room at St Oswald’s. They’re probably with the rest of my stuff.”  
“Most likely.” There was again, yet another pause between the two. Draco looked at her, Delphi managing somehow to pick up something from his expression.   
“Tell me Draco, why did Hermione send you here?”  
“We spoke about this last time. How did you know-“  
“Why else would you be here? You clearly despise my existence.”  
“I do yes. But not as much as I did.” Draco firmed his tone again. Delphi raised an eyebrow slightly, her curiosity spiking. Draco picked up on it again and sighed. “I should go.”  
“No, please don’t.”   
“Why?”  
“I don’t like being on my own.”  
“I’ll be back soon don’t worry.”  
“When though?”  
“Soon. I promise.” And with that, again, he got up and left, walking back down the dull, grey halls. Their last few words to each other played on his mind, twisting his opinion once again


End file.
